


looking for a top

by tcnystcnks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Italian!tony, M/M, Military!Steve, Modern AU, TW: Panic Attacks, and its not really that defining a trait, and through a sexual revolution; its more common place to categorise people as "top/bottom/switch", does that make sense??, except its a top/bottom/switch universe, instead of "male/female", its like a d/s universe, its like a sexual liberation universe where the world is completely okay with lgbtq+ people, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcnystcnks/pseuds/tcnystcnks
Summary: Steve hates the story of how they met // Tony loves it





	looking for a top

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](https://imaginestevetony.tumblr.com/post/184215515229/sam-so-how-did-you-two-meet-steve-at-the-mens) textpost by [@imaginestevetony](https://imaginestevetony.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Steve hates the story of how they met

Tony  _loves_  it

/

Steve tells it just once, when he’s incredibly drunk and Sam is especially persistent

Tony makes it a point to tell every single person they meet

/

It’s not that Steve’s ashamed of how they met, its just

well

his Ma always taught him to keep the things in the bedroom private, and his time in the military meant he missed the whole top/bottom revolution

It was in his briefing sure, but apart from initial surprise it didn’t really register with him

/

(god he wished he paid more attention to it)

/

It happened about 3 years ago, when Steve was in a Target shopping for a reliable set of pyjamas because Natasha had told him under no certain terms that if he wore his tac suit to bed again she would flay him

(Steve rather liked his skin on the rest of him)

He walked around the store for an hour, marvelling at how large they’d gotten since his day before he finally found the clothing section, and promptly felt his breath constrict at the sheer number of choices in front of him

“Can I help you sir?” his breath was coming out in short pants and his vision was blurry but he could just about make out a red figure in front of him and wheezed out, “I’m loo- looking for a bottom?”

“And I’m looking for a top but this really isn’t that kind of store,” came an amused voice behind him and he whirled around to assess the new threat; and met the most gorgeous pair of hazel eyes he’d ever seen

“ _Dio sei bello,”_ the man in front of him whistled lowly, “don’t worry I’ve got this”

He was suddenly very close in Steve’s space, hands on his shoulders, and breaths interspersing, “here place your head on my shoulder, there you go, and focus on my breathing”

“you can feel that right? The rise and fall of my chest?”

Steve nodded dumbly

“Now try and mirror it”

/

They were in a coffee shop, because the man (who’s name was Tony and who was a bottom and wasn’t that just doing brilliant things for Steve’s stunted libido?) loved coffee and Steve had insisted on repaying him in some way

So they were in a coffee shop where Tony (the bottom with a quite frankly gorgeous ass) was buying a drink that was more sugar than it was coffee and paying-

“Christ $7 for a coffee?” Steve fished out the bills, “I was gone for a couple of years not a couple hundred. What the hell happened to the economy?”

“Inflation,” Tony said, throwing his hands up theatrically before bending down and sucking on his straw, “and me”

(he really did have the most kissable lips)

“Thank you again,” Steve said, wringing his hands out, “for what you did back there. Can I ask how - ?”

“How I knew how to do it?” Steve was of the decisive mind that people shouldn’t be allowed to drink from a straw the way Tony did

“I have a friend who’s a career military. I help him out with his episodes occasionally”

“And- and the other thing you mentioned,” Steve’s blush was in full force and Tony looking up at Steve with his impossibly long lashes wasn’t helping

Tony had a bit of whipped cream on the corner of his mouth that distracted Steve, and without thinking, he reached over and brushed it off

Tony retaliated by  _licking it off Steve’s thumb_

“About being a bottom?” Tony asked, finishing off the last of his drink, "well it seemed like a shame to let this ass go to waste by topping”

“Yes it is,” Steve said entirely without thinking before he turned flaming red, “What I meant was - not that I’ve been - it really is a beautiful ass is all,” he finished lamely

“You been checking me out gorgeous?” Steve looked out to see Tony’s smile barely concealed by his hands, “It’s okay I’ve been checking you out too. Looks like Target is the right place to shop for a top after all”

He winked and then looked down at his watch, “I have to run otherwise my PA will kill me,” he slid over a business card, “But if you ever want to see my ass up close and without clothes, let me know”

/

3 years later, when Tony’s telling their story to the conservative mothers at their daycare; he starts by telling them how Steve was shopping for a bottom at Target and just

stops

right there

at the beginning of the story 

completely disregarding the panic attack and the coffee date and everything that made Steve love their story

and Tony sees Steve’s red neck and he gets this gleam in his eyes

/

After that Steve decides he hates the story of how they met

(even if he still loves Tony)

//

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> italian translations:
> 
> dio sei bello : god you're beautiful
> 
> (take my italian with a pinch of salt, it all comes from google translate)
> 
> //
> 
> [tumblr saw it first](https://ad1thi.tumblr.com/post/184231316642/looking-for-a-top-based-on-this-textpost-by)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A


End file.
